dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Gift and A Curse.
Life. 8 Azazel told me the Tale of the Twin Heavenly Dragons. it's basically about two dragons, Red and White, that opposes God and Satan with their own power and brute strength. The Red Dragon emperor, Welsh dragon, Ddraig and the White Dragon emperor, Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Ddraig and Albion have been arch-rivals since the all out war of God, the fallen angels, and Satan and his angels. They have been interrupted by those factions and went berserk. "But, what does Yamato have to do with this?" "I'm getting to that hold on." Azazel explained that Yamato was created from God the way he created Lucifer. Yamato is God's most loyal and powerful creatures he has ever created since Lucifer's Rebellion. Yamato was created to not only follow the words of the lord, but to dispose the Twin Heavenly Dragons for their incompetent conflict. Yamato was declared as the Third Heavenly Dragon, calling all of them The Dragon Trinity. After all these stories, I went back to the bedroom that Azazel has kept and prepared for me, Thinking about that where God could be. Until Yamato filled me in on the real truth, "Listen kid, whenever you hear that God is dead, do not listen to them, don't believe them." "So, The lord is still watching over us." "He is." "So what happens now?" "We just need to grow in power and in spirit. That's all we can do from here." "Yeah, your right." Another day of training with our sacred gears. Me and Vali are in a sparring fight to test our progress. He has confidence and pride under his belt, But I have humility and power of the spirit. It was an intense battle and the dimensional arena was able to stay stable from our awesome power. "Shall we?" Divine Dividing "Lets." Dragon's Devil Arm "HA!" *Dash!* "Hm." *Slide! Dash! Power clashing!* "Your getting better!" *POW!* *'BAAANNNNGGG!'* "Ah!" "hehe Interesting." "Okay, that's enough." We ended by a clash in his face and my face. Both of us physical strength were at its limit, but it was more on me than Vali. Vali has the Blood of Lucifer and The White Dragon Emperor's soul inside of him, making him very powerful very quickly. I on the other hand, have a little more to go before I can catch up with him. This continued for a few weeks, until we reached up to the point that he and I can use our Balance Breaker, but he has reached it before I did. Azazel has explained to me that I am one of the people who needs a Drastic Catalyst, which means that I have to find a "Spark" for my emotions or my willpower. After a few days, I was resting and finding my catalyst. I heard a message that I have to returned back into the human world, ASAP. I went to inform Azazel and he instantly transported me back, and I flew like the wind back to the house, and I burst into the door. I saw a man from the underworld. "I am Valfar, It has been a while Kaiko Gremory." "What?" "I have come to see you." "Who are you exactly?" "Have you forgotten who I am?" "What are you saying?" "We have met before, Far before you met him." He has pictures of him and Kaiko when we were kids. He was with us a week before the stray demons found us. He was one of the kids that loved my father and mother, despite of the forbidden relationship. "I have come to pick you up from here." "Our meeting and our reunion. This must be fate." I saw her kneel down and kiss her hand like a gentleman. It was irritating. I don't know where he was when we were attacked. So why is he warming up to here now? "Hey what are you doing?" "I want you to become my wife. I am in love with you, Kaiko Gremory." I was infuriated. How could she keep her love from me all these years? She could at least tell me that she had an eye on someone. I had no choice, I had to call Rias Gremory and her peerage for the confession. I called her to meet me at a place she know that anyone won't know where to find us. I went to the location that she instructed me to and she and I made up. I told her about Kaiko being her lost sister and being part of the Gremory household, and that she was thought to be dead after the stray demons found us and about everything that happened and what is going on now. I even told her about my Identity. "Son of Sparda!" "Your father was loyal to the Gremory House." "Is this why you came and visit me in the old school building?" "Yes, I knew that she had came from your family and that they loved her very much but they thought they lost her." "Does anyone in my family know?" "Not yet, But that's not Important." "The important thing is that a demon named Valfar has came to pick her up and I think he won't leave her alone." "She has been sending Dinner invites, Movie tickets, Gifts and even larger Items. It has gone too far!" "So I am asking you- NO! I am begging you, to please help me. My father has served the Gremorys for years, and I will gladly take his place as your humble servant." "I won't give you an Evil Piece, But I will help you get my sister back." The next day, I was called down to the teacher's lounge by Lucas. He as informed me to bring Kaiko to the old school building. I had to explain on the way there. I when over there to see Rias and her team. I was greeted by them as first introduction, "Oh you came." "My name is Kiba Yuyo, I am a knight of Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Redgrave." "I share the same feeling, my friend." "She over there is Toujo Koneko, our Rook." "Oh, Sempai!" "Hello there Hyodo, I see you're doing well." "Yes, Sir!" "My oh my, What do we have here?" "Mr. Redgrave." "Hello there, Little Miss Akeno." "Okay now that everyone" "Is that you?" "Rias Onee-sama!" "Kaiko...-chan...." They stared at each other for a bit and ran for a big hug, It was pretty touching. I never seen them crying in happiness before, until now. Then I remembered that Vali gave me something, a fruit, that many humans call it, "The Apple" or "The fruit of Good and Evil". He said that this will help me get stronger, though he would give me the hint. He also said to use it when the time is right. I told young miss Gremory that we have to prepare for the arrival of him, then He showed up, Valfar. "Ah, it's been a while since I came to the surface." "I found you, Kitty." "Allow me to get to the point, I would to have your sister's hand." "Do you wish for Kaiko's hand in marriage?" "You're quick to the uptake, I have a good company." "After all, my proposal to you is--" "I'm sorry. But I will have to decline your marriage proposal to my little sister." "She is my blood that I never had up until now, and I will not lose her again." "Onee-sama!" "After all, trying to get the woman who rejects you the first time, makes you a bother to my family." I can feel her aura rising from where I'm standing. I was shaking a little, but I know what is at stake here. "I understand. I will go back go back for today, but I will not give up." "What?" Again, he kneel to her and acted like a gentleman. The way he was acting was all a lie of something big, I don't know what but there is something not right. "Our meeting and our reunion was fate. Even if everything in this world gets in our way, I will be sure to overcome it all. I love you, Kaiko Gremory." "Hey, get your hand off her!" *Slap* He smacked my hand away and looked at me with a disgusted look. "Please, do not touch me. I can't stand being touched by a dragon trash, Especially a traitor like you, Son of Sparda." "What did you say to me?!" Then out of nowhere I saw him getting slapped in the face, and I saw Kaiko with anger in her eyes, "How dare you speak to Elijah that way!" "Okay I understand now. Dark Dragon Emperor, Elijah. I will sure to beat you in the next Rating game. After I win, hopefully you will return my love Kaiko." "Bring it Valfar! I will show you the true power of God himself!" Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story